Pentaptych
by LunaMarr
Summary: In the beginning there were five. Five children born of Sithis to a mer, five children murdered as tribute to his darkness, and five children that would lead to the creation and destruction of the Dark Brotherhood. The story of the Nightmother and her five children. DARKFIC.


"_In the beginning there were five. Five children born of Sithis to a mer, five children murdered as tribute to his darkness, and five children that would lead to the creation and destruction of the Dark Brotherhood."_

The Nightmother had had many children over the centuries, and of the thousands of souls that now resided within the Void, only five did she deem worthy to be used as an extension of her will and the Dreadfather's. Five she used to change Nirn as was seen fit. It was rare for the Nightmother to reminisce of her life as a mortal, but as she watched her children carry out her resolve she recalled how the Brotherhood had begun, of the horrible labor it was to go through child birth and the satisfaction she felt upon death when she saw her children again, embraced and accepted in the arms of Sithis.

Her first child was not a dark elf. In fact he did not look like her in any way, or even form. His skin was a the peachy flesh of an Imperial, his hair a dark chocolate brown, and his eyes, a deep dark brown flecked with amber and red. She cradled him against her bosom, gently cleaning the blood from his face as he feed, marveling at the creation the Dreadfather had given her. She had always wanted children, but no man of this world would have her. She was thin as death, her hair hung about her face in white tendrils and her eyes held an unnerving awareness.

No man in his right mind would have her, and she didn't care. She had prayed to the darkness and had been rewarded, and now she must uphold her end of the bargain. Her children would live forever in greatness, forever preserved in the Void, and she would be rewarded beyond imagination, the Mother of many and a guardian of darkness. The Nightmother.

"_Lucien. My Lucien…" _she had whispered it fervently into his tiny ear, her voice filled with promise and determination. It was a sick irony, naming a child of darkness after something so pure as light, but then again who ever said the Dreadfather didn't have a sense of humor? After all it was he who helped to create the Gods the mortals now worshiped…those who were seen as the purest and grandest of all things.

Her child's death did not wound her, for she knew that she was doing something far greater for him by uniting him with the void. His was the first blood paid as tribute to Sithis, and as such he would be the first to be reborn, and it would be he who would aid in the strengthening of the brotherhood. Through his life, and his death he would bring a new order to the children of Sithis, and in the end his death would be the fire needed for a new leader to be chosen.

Her second child was stillborn. Her little body was pale for an Imperial, even without the breath of life, and her hair was black as the void and just as cold. She watched her child with apathetic eyes, and even as her body began to twitch she made no attempt to encourage the soul that was struggling for life. She would learn from a young age that life wasn't easy, and it would be her determination that would bring the Brotherhood a new leader, someone who could Listen and follow her word with an immaculate efficiency.

She waited until her child opened her eyes, a cool grey before telling her name. "_Belladonna." _She would be as resourceful and capable as the poison, with all the skill of her eldest son. She would be a leader. Her death was quick, and Sithis himself shivered with apprehension as he received the soul of his newest child, embracing her with promises of the future.

_Mathieu._ He was a gift of Sithis, to destroy the weak. Yet he was born crying, crying to be returned to the Void. She thought it interesting. He would be the one to destroy her eldest, with the determination of the second, and would bring the Brotherhood to its knees. He was her tool of vengeance, a weapon to destroy all things unworthy and weak. A powerful tool indeed.

Her first two children were imperials, her third Breton, therefore it was no surprise to her when her fourth child was a Breton.

Her youngest son was odd. She knew this as soon as she pulled him into her arms, observing the deep red coloring of his hair and the bright curious hazel of his eyes. He watched her with adoration, his tiny hands reaching up to play with her hair. She felt her lips curl up into a warm, genuine smile, and a thin finger stroked his nose, inducing a _giggle_. Such an odd, happy child to be born from darkness, so she gave him an equally odd name. _Cicero._

He was loyalty and laughter, _hers._ He was truly a mother's son, a Keeper for her when she was long gone. He would follow her word to the letter when she gave none, completely obedient and protective. She cooed his name over and over, making him giggle, knowing even then it would be the last time he heard her voice in the living.

After Mathieu, which was most assuredly her hardest labor, Cicero was a relief. It was her next child however that she waited for with quiet anticipation, aware that she would be her last.

Her child's hair was white as her own, her skin a delicate shade of gray, and…_silent. So blessedly silent._ She had pinched her little arms, and waited in silent expectation for a noise, a cry, a wail. None came. The child regarded her coolly, her eyes a tiny ring of red. She was unknown, her future dark as the night she was named for, her purpose not yet discovered. A wild card. Then as her body's strength had faded she had whispered her name, knowing the Dreadfather would soon claim what was his.

_Airdrie. Airdrie Stronarch._

_~O~_

The Nightmother's thoughts returned to her youngest child, watching pleased as she completed task after task for the woman Astrid, knowing that her choice would dictate the next chapter of the Brotherhood. Then perhaps, all of her children would be united once more.

~O~

So…I was reading about the Nightmother on her wiki page and the name of one of her children was Airdrie Stronarch, and then…this somehow was written. :l Yeahhhh…this is probably the creepiest thing I've ever done ever. But I figured that of all the people the people in the Dark Brotherhood, (Lucien Lachance, The Hero of Kvatch, Mattieu Bellamont, Cicero, and the only child she has named Airdrie who also filled the role as Dovahkin), they were the ones who had the biggest role to play. That and I liked all of them… Oh and that whole thing about Sithis making all of the other Gods/Aedra/Daedra is true :/ Google Sithis and check out his skyrim page. Psh I have no life today!~ :D


End file.
